SCIV: FanCanon Stories
by wildrook
Summary: Basically, what-ifs that could or could not fit in there. Character 1 is Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes.


Soul Calibur IV…With Other Characters

(A/n: Takes place after the battle against Jeane and before Henry)

----

Character 1: Travis Touchdown.

Age: 27.

Birthplace: Santa Destroy, New Mexico.

Weapon: Blood Berry.

Other Weapons: Tsubaki MK-I, Tsubaki MK-II, Thunder Ryu's Blade, the Cross Saber, and Tsubaki MK-III (final).

Style: Self-Taught.

Profile: As an otaku, video games are hard to get by. At least, that's what Bishop says at Beef Head Videos. However, after the incident with Jeane, I didn't exactly find myself at peace. Something was calling me. I don't know what, but it sent me towards a medieval time and place. Sixteenth Century, I believe. Armed with a kind of technology only I had, I will go through my opponents to find out what had called me to this plane. Who knows? It could rule. It could suck badly. I could end up dead. And you, reading this story, press the A button on the Wii-Mote (or whatever controller you have right now).

**Let the bloodshed begin!**

Stage 1: Visitor.

He comes from another time, and his job was set up. Now, he's lost in translation.

"Where the hell am I?" he yelled.

Okay…forget translation. He's lost ENTIRELY.

"Okay, Travis," he said to himself. "You're experiencing a dream right now. You can just close your eyes and wake up…or you can think of a hot girl that appears right now."

A man was watching him intently. He had been tracking down these strange visitors for quite some time, but has yet to see one other than the masked man.

'This one should be easy,' he thought. He then went down and put his scythe up. "You should not be here, stranger," he said.

Travis blinked. "Okay…now it's a nightmare. By any chance are you related to Shinobu?"

Zasalamel blinked. "You're a strange one…by any chance have you come here for the Spirit Sword or the Evil Spirit?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if it's to get out of this crazy nightmare, I'm all in." He then took out his beam katana and took a fighting stance. "I'm just wondering if it will be worth it or not."

With that, the Scythe Specialist summoned old phantoms from those who fell against Soul Edge and sent them against Travis. Having taken care of those guys, he took on Zasalamel himself and both of them were equally matched.

"You fight well, but can you resist the power of the Soul Crush?!?"

Travis said nothing, only slashing the armor off him. "**THIS IS THE END!**" the younger man yelled.

In an instant, he then stuck his katana into the man, threw him upwards, and then struck down the body with a tremor that shook the whole arena.

"**Skydiving Touchdown**," Travis said. "Don't know how I did that, or care. I'm just in it to get out." With that, Travis had left the cage for parts anew.

Zasalamel, luckily for him, was old as time itself. Still didn't give him the luxury of being painless, but he CAN heal. AND he was impressed at the young man's skill.

"Well done," he said. "But can you handle the challenges up ahead?"

Stage 2: Servants of the Dark Blade.

"Maybe I should have asked the man for directions," he muttered. Travis had found himself within a dark palace that wasn't recorded in history. "Whatever this place is, it's basically more psychotic than Darkstar."

However, a sound of steel hitting floor was made as he saw the throne be guarded by metallic suits of armor.

"What the hell?"

"Look at what we have here," a female voice said. "Someone who wandered brainlessly into our domain. Master Nightmare would be pleased with our catch of the day."

_Master Nightmare?_ Travis thought. He then turned around to see a man with a stone axe, another one wrapped in bandages, and… _Is that Bad Girl? No, she was a dirty blond and used a bat. This one is crazier and wields some sort of chakram…_ "I don't know who your master is," he replied, "but you're making a mistake when you try to kill someone like me."

The woman smirked. "Looks like we have another visitor from another realm. They're like cockroaches. Voldo! Astaroth!"

Travis braced himself for impact against the two heavyweights, but instead of pain, time had slown down.

_I forgot about the Dark Step,_ he thought. _Better use it or else I'll end up like the victims on Elm Street._ He then rushed towards his opponents with his blade ready, slashing the man with bandages in multiple pieces. Before he could take a breather, the man with the axe had attacked.

"You could put an eye out with that thing!" he yelled, dodging each strike. "Or is that your intent?" No answer, which was typical when being pushed to the gatp. "Well, you know what they say: Have a nice trip…" He then slid under one of Astaroth's strikes, causing the behemoth to tumble into the outer ring. "…see you next fall!"

His victory was cut short by the woman with the gigantic chakram. "You may have defeated the assassin and executioner, but you won't stand a chance against Tira," she said.

Travis smirked as he blocked each blow with his chakram. "Tira, right. I'll be sure to engrave it on your tombstone. Which reminds me, you've been a BAD girl, like someone else I know." With that, Tira was split in two.

In an uproaring rumble, he then found himself outside a tower with a glowing light.

_Those must be the swords that other guy was talking about,_ he thought. _It's not like I'll actually take them with me after I win THIS game._

Stage 3: The Demon with Twin Blades

As Travis had walked towards the tower, he was then stopped by a sword wave that was sent by a…

_A swords woman!?!_ He thought. _With TWO katanas? Bad enough Shinobu gave me a hard time, but this woman may have all her moves and more._

"Let's play, stranger," she said. "I tire of battling the usual swordsmen and women and want to test my strength against someone not of this world."

Travis nodded and got out his Beam Katana, remembering to keep his guard up. She wasn't playing around, and her intent matched that of Jeane's.

When light and steel struck on both sides, they had a great time, but Travis knew enough was enough and kicked her off the platform.

"Had someone like you actually existed," he said, "I would've considered having a rematch."

Stage 4: Nightmare and Siegfried

Travis had made it midway through the tower, observing a battle that was many years in the making.

"I hate to interrupt your little feud," he said, "but you're in my way. Step aside!"

Nightmare groaned. "Another human willing to die? So be it!"

Siegfried groaned as well. "I take the winner. There's no question involved."

Travis got ready, but Nightmare struck first, making him feel pain.

_Pain? This isn't a dream. It's real!_ Instead of waiting to get sliced by Nightmare, he then used his Dark Step and slashed Nighmare across the armor, breaking it. Before retaliating, he moved out of the way of the giant sword and used one of his attacks with thunder on his person.

"**STRAWBERRY ON A SHORTCAKE!**" he yelled, slashing Nightmare in two. When Siegfried attacked, Travis was ready for his style and countered with another attack. Needless to say, Siegfried wasn't as lucky as Zasalamel.

Bonus Stage: The Apprentice.

A clapping noise was heard as Travis looked behind him. "Well done, stranger," the newcomer said. "You had completed my work for me. Now, kindly step aside so I can appease my master."

Travis glared at the newcomer. "Fat chance, asshole. I need these swords to go home."

"Why not just click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home'? I'm sure it would work well in your situation."

"Don't fuck with me!"

The newcomer grinned. "If that's the case, then you won't make it out alive." With that, the man got out a cylindral container and activated a red blade, much to Travis's surprise. "But I never got the name of my next kill. Who are you?"

Travis activated the Beam Katana in response. "Travis Touchdown. And yours, fuckhead?"

The man grinned. "My real name is of no concern, but I go by the name of Starkiller."

Both blades had clashed in sparks of light. However, while Travis had the Dark Step on at full blast, he couldn't fathom how Starkiller had so much raw power.

_This guy's worse than Destroyman. If anything, I need to find an opening in his attacks so I can proceed._ He then concentrated. Saber, saber, push, saber, saber, lightning, push, lightning, pull, saber, saber…LIGHTNING! _He only faces one direction through Lightning! I have to time this right…_

"Goodbye, Jedi," Starkiller said, charging up for lightning. However, instead of hitting his intended target…

"**CRANBERRY CHOCOLATE SUNDAE!**" Travis yelled, piercing Starkiller in the heart. In a surprise, Starkiller had laughed and faded away.

"**Well done, newcomer,**" a booming voice said, catching Travis by surprise. "**But killing the third newcomer would only strengthen my power. Now, witness the true strength of the fallen souls between both blades!**" At that moment, Travis was transported to a sanctuary facing off against a man who had both swords in hand.

Stage 5: Argol.

Travis was surprised. He wasn't expecting someone without a mask, like Darkstar, but he can't underestimate this guy.

"You're the incarnation of Souls?" Travis asked him. No response. "Well, after I defeat you, I'm going home."

Argol just laughed. "**You don't get it, do you? You're not leaving this place alive, especially since your own time is at stake. Once I gain full power, I'll go through time and space in order to challenge those 'so-called' swordsmen and assassins you have faced and destroy them.**"

"If that's the case, then you're going to have to go through the First Ranked Assassin, and that's me, you power-hungry ass!" Travis got his Beam Katana out while Argol had both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in his possession.

The fight was cataclysmic, to put it in layman's terms, but neither Argol nor Travis could let up against each other. It was a battle between David and Goliath, only with swords.

Luckily, Travis had luck tattooed on his ass as he stabbed Argol in the stomach, releasing all of the souls within his being.

The young man from the future saw that both swords had generated a portal leading to his hotel room and walked towards it, but Argol was confused.

"**Why do you walk away without claming your prize?**" the dying avatar asked him.

Travis could only look back and reply, "I basically had the privelege to face off against the Number One Swordsman of his time, so I've already claimed my prize. I just wanted to get back home WITHOUT experiencing a dumb routine like 'clicking my heels three times.'" With that said, Travis had left the dying Argol and time had frozen on that spot.

_What Travis had experienced was a mere dream…but his next adventure has only just begun._

----

No More Heroes is copyright Suda51;

Soul Calibur IV is copyright Bandai-Namco; and

Star Wars is copyright George Lucas/Lucasfilms/Lucasarts.

(A/n: Had to do something OTHER than script format. This basically shows dream characters in Soul Calibur IV facing off against the canon characters. The Bonus Stage part was something I had off the top of my head. I may make one for Link…)


End file.
